


Lingerie

by LazuliAlekto



Series: Lingerie [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, IgNoct, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 08:34:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: 'Such a beautiful man deserves beautiful things'Ignis flushed bright pink right up to the tips of his ears.  He didn’t consider himself attractive, let alone beautiful.  That seemed a more appropriate term for Noctis.  He blushed harder at the thought of the Prince.  He was a beautiful man, stunningly gorgeous in a way that set Ignis’ heart racing.  He stared down at the card again and frowned, there was no name.  He bit his lip and glanced back at the box.“Aren’t you going to open it?”





	Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> any excuse to get Ignis in lingerie  
> sorry not sorry

 

  Ignis toyed with the black and gold ribbon on the large box that he’d discovered on his bed.  Placed at the end of the bed, it hadn’t been there when he left for a meeting early that afternoon after stopping to shower and change.  It had arrived since then.  The box itself was beautifully presented, the silky ribbon shining subtly against the embossed fabric of the box.  It was rather lovely to look at on its own.  However, Ignis was insatiably curious about the contents.  As he tugged on the ends of the ribbon and heard the whisper of fabric as it released, a small card fell onto the bed.  He halted and reached out for it, turning it over to find a typewritten note.

  _Such a beautiful man deserves beautiful things_

  Ignis flushed bright pink right up to the tips of his ears.  He didn’t consider himself attractive, let alone beautiful.  That seemed a more appropriate term for Noctis.  He blushed harder at the thought of the Prince.  He was a beautiful man, stunningly gorgeous in a way that set Ignis’ heart racing.  He stared down at the card again and frowned, there was no name.  He bit his lip and glanced back at the box.

  “Aren’t you going to open it?”

  Ignis spun, almost guiltily and experienced the feeling that he was going to expire on the spot.

  “Noct!”  He flicked his eyes back to the box, “this is from you?”

  Noct moved closer from his position leaning against the doorframe to stand beside Ignis and he met surprised green eyes.

  “Yeah…I…don’t be pissed, but I…I ruined a shirt last week and I came and borrowed one of yours…I found some…things that…umm, well…anyway I thought you might find these nice,” Noctis confessed and Ignis didn’t think he could get any brighter red.  He knew what Noct had found in his closet.  He flicked his gaze away in confusion and embarrassment.  “Hey, don’t get…I’m not judging…at all.  It’s…hot.”

  Ignis’ teal eyes went wide at the Prince’s words, still unable to speak with any coherency.  He cleared his throat and toyed with the ribbon on the box, “I…Noct…” he whispered.

  “Go on, please,” Noct urged, pulling the box closer.

  Ignis swallowed through the dryness in his throat and nodded, the black and gold ribbon falling away.  He lifted the lid and let out a shaky gasp at the contents.  He swivelled his head between the box and Noct, mouth gaping, tears pricking at his eyes.  He covered his mouth and reached a tentative hand down, finger grazing over the spill of iridescent blue-green lace, similar in hue to the colour of his own eyes.  Noct had to have had it made, just for Ignis.

  He lifted it out and held it against himself, Noct watching his reaction with glee.

  “It’s beautiful,” Ignis murmured.  Butterfly wings made of lace to wrap his torso, it’s body made of a soft darker lace, the lower half of it’s body covering his groin.  The antennae made straps over his shoulders.  He could tell that when he had it on, the lower parts of the wings would wrap around his hips, the upper wings over his chest, leaving his sides tantalisingly bare.  Thin, almost transparent straps would hold the wings in place.  “It’s absolutely beautiful,” he choked out.

  “Hey, don’t cry, there’s more,” Noct said quietly.

  “More?” Ignis asked, overwhelmed by the gorgeous piece of lingerie in his hands.

  “Yeah, I saw you liked lacy stuff, so I got a few things, like that and the next one, but I found the leather outfit too…and well, there’s something right at the bottom to cover that,” Noct explained.

  Ignis placed the butterfly piece down on the bed and lifted tissue paper out of the box, uncovering a black silk negligée with panels of lace and matching panties.  He held the negligée up and grinned at the length, perfect for showing his legs as the bottom of the frilled hem skirted the top of his thighs.  His embarrassment forgotten, he stroked the silk and admired the workmanship.  “It’s so pretty,” he whispered.  Placing it down he picked up the matching panties, lacy frill about the waistline.  They would look lovely both with the negligée and on their own.  He set the panties down, pushing away the desire to race to the bathroom and try them on in front of the full-length mirror.

  Noct was watching him with a huge grin on his face, and the Prince gestured to the box again.  Ignis pulled out more tissue paper and his knees went weak as he lifted the leather creation out.  He flushed as he glided his fingers over the soft leather, the quality of the corset obvious in the cut and stitching.  It was alluring and sultry.  Cut under the bust, lacing up the front with boning sewn in to keep it in place, this piece was for seduction.

  “Do you like them?” Noct asked, voice hoarse.

  Ignis nodded and dropped the corset as he pulled Noct into a hug, “I don’t know what t…to say.  Thank you, thank you so much, Noct…not just for the gift, but…the thought behind it, the fact that you aren’t…you had them made for _me_ ,” he murmured brokenly. 

  Noct nuzzled his cheek and pressed a soft kiss there, “like I said in the note, a beautiful man like you deserves beautiful things,” he whispered into Ignis’ ear.  The Advisor stiffened in Noct’s arms and made to pull away, suddenly aware of how inappropriate it was to be melting into the Prince’s arms and becoming painfully aroused by the tone in his voice.  Let alone the fact that Noctis had commissioned lingerie for him.

  He groaned quietly as Noct held him close and refused to let him pull away.  “Noct?”

  “Findin’ that stuff…all I’ve thought about since is you wearing it.  Can I ask…why?” Noct asked him hesitantly, still not letting go.

  Ignis swallowed, “I like they way it feels on my skin, the lace, I mean…it feels…nice.”

  “And the leather?” Noct prompted him.

  “It…I…it feels sinful, sexy,” he whispered, keeping his face averted.

  Noct answered his comment with a little broken moan.  “Astrals!  Ignis, I…” Noct paused, the rolled his hips forward into Ignis’.  The Advisor’s mouth dropped open as the hardness in Noct’s pants registered, rubbing against his own.  He groaned in response and pulled back, startled, eyes wide as he appraised Noct.

  “Oh…” he murmured as he took in the darkened eyes and parted lips.

  Noct stepped close again, placing palms to Ignis’ chest, peering up at him intently, “I…can I kiss you?”  Hesitant, yearning, the words were like an arrow through his heart and Ignis bit his lip, hard, reigning in his riotous thoughts.  “Please, Iggy.”

  It was the plea that did it, his walls of composure crumbled to dust.  Ignis surged forward and crushed his mouth to Noct’s, their teeth clicking as their lips parted and tongues flicked and curled together.  Ignis whined as Noct’s arms wound around his waist and their groins connected again.

  Long minutes of them rutting against each other, tongues dancing and panting breaths against their cheeks, Ignis staggered back, knees weak, eyes wide and pupils blown, mouth still open, his lips glistening and a rosy blush to his cheeks.  Noct couldn’t take his eyes off him.

  “Fuck,” Ignis swore softly and Noct’s breath hitched. 

  “Ok, that was almost as sexy as the thought of you in that stuff,” Noct moaned and corralled Ignis against the wall, pressing his thigh between Ignis’ and shifting so that it created friction against his erection tenting his pants.  Ignis mewled and rocked his hips involuntarily.  Ignis was helpless, powerless to even protest, simply letting Noct take the control from him.  “Would you…wear some of it for me, show me?”

  Ignis blinked like a startled animal, ready to bolt at the slightest movement and Noct reached up slowly to stroke his cheek.  Ignis’ eyelids fluttered closed and his head tilted into Noct’s hand, “I…how can I say no when you had such lovely things made for me,” Ignis murmured.

  His heart rate kicked up several notches when he opened his eyes and met deep blue pools staring back at him.

  “You don’t have to, I mean, I really wanna see it, but I got them for you for you to enjoy, you…don’t feel obligated, ok?” 

  Ignis shook his head, keeping their eyes locked, “no, I…I want you to see me,” he confessed.  “I have always wanted you to see me,” he added in a whisper watching Noct’s mouth form a surprised ‘oh’.  Ignis reached up between their bodies and started slipping buttons free, letting his shirt fall open over his chest as Noct stepped back to watch him, hunger burning in his eyes.  “Which piece should I…”  Ignis didn’t even get the rest of the question out before Noct was reaching towards the bed and lifting the butterfly wings, spreading them out in his hands.

  “This one…from the moment I saw the design, I…it’s all I can think about.”

  “Oh…”  It was all Ignis could say.  He gulped as he shifted his hands to his belt, more nervous than he had ever been in his life.  “I…could you get us some wine, please, Noct,” he said softly, licking his lips, Noctis tracking the path his tongue took.

  Noct smiled at him softly, knowing the request was simply a way to give Ignis a moment or two alone to get ready and to calm his nerves.  “Yeah, I can do that.  Red or white?” he asked as he headed out the door.

  Ignis coughed delicately to clear his throat, “ahh, red, I think.”

  When Noct returned with two wine glasses and a bottle from Ignis’ cabinet, he was met with the enticing sight of Ignis’ back, almost completely bare.  The antennae ties were secured around his neck, the lower ties of the wings low on his back as the Advisor peered over his naked shoulder.  Noct stopped stunned by the sight.  Almost all of Ignis on display, the firm globes of his ass, the planes of his back, the narrow line of his waist, his muscled legs seeming to go on for days.  “Wow!” Noct said softly, placing the glasses and bottle on Ignis’ bedside table.

  “Could you assist with the last tie?” Ignis requested shyly, eyes flicking away as he witnessed the lustful gaze directed at him.

  Noctis nodded, adam’s apple bobbing in his throat, “I’d be honoured, Ignis.”

  Ignis felt soft hands take the delicate ties from his hands and then the warmth of fingers working in the centre of his back between his shoulder blades.  He shivered at the press of lips to his neck.  Those warms fingers then began to caress his flanks, between the wings.  “Noct,” he groaned as fingers traced the lace over the jut of his hips.

  “You’re fuckin’ gorgeous already, but let me see the rest of you,” Noct’s voice came out husky, close to his ear and Ignis nodded, casting his gaze down he started to turn as Noct stepped back.  “Don’t be shy, own it, Ignis,” Noct commanded, not a loud demand, but more a soft urgent request and Ignis fluttered his eyes closed then lifted his head and met Noct’s gaze.  Taking a slightly shaky breath, he ran his own hands down his torso, unaware how seductive the motion was.  “Have you seen yet?”

  “No,” he answered, his own voice gone thick.

  His hand was clasped in Noct’s, tugged to the bathroom, then spun to face the mirror.  Noct stood behind him, resting his head on Ignis’ shoulder as they both stared at Ignis’ reflection in the mirror.  “See, you look amazing.”

  “Oh, Noct, thank you,” Ignis choked out, “it is the most wonderful, thoughtful gift.”  The butterfly wings curved around him, the lower wings hugging his hips, the upper encasing his chest, the tail of the body snug against his groin, the line of his arousal evident against the dark lace.  His own face above, flushed, his green eyes dark behind his glasses.  He watched as Noct angled his head and felt his lips nibble at his neck, hands winding around to stroke the lace over his stomach, sending little flutters through Ignis’ gut.  He watched in fascination as his own member twitched beneath the lace.

  One of Noct’s hands splayed over his stomach, the other, feather-light, traced circles over the exposed skin at his sides, then down his thigh, and Ignis’ hips stuttered forward.  Noct met his gaze in the mirror, licking his lips as his exploring hand hovered near where Ignis was desperate for him to touch.

  “Can I?”

  The hushed request took a moment to register in Ignis’ addled mind, “I…Astrals, don’t tease me, please, why do you want to?”  His words, agonised, pained, almost broke Noct’s heart.

  He spun Ignis and stroked his jaw, keeping their eyes fixed on each other, “because it’s _you_ , because I…I can never stop looking at you, especially like this, because you are so…Gods, there aren’t _words_ for what you mean to me,” Noct drew in a ragged breath, “kissing you earlier, seeing the look on your face when you opened that box, I…”

  “You don’t think me weird?  That I have a _kink_ for wearing these sorts of things?”

  Noct shook his head, “no way, especially not when I have a kink for seeing you in them.”

  Inhaling shakily, Ignis made a decision and clasped Noct’s hand in his, dragging it down his stomach as he watched Noct’s face.  The Prince bit his lip as his fingers ghosted over the lace above Ignis groin, feeling the tiny twitches of his stomach.  Ignis pushed his hand down further and then let go, allowing Noct to stroke him through the lace and explore the shape of his hardened shaft, tease his fingertips around the head.  Ignis tipped his head back, melting into Noct’s touch and trying to contain the little keening noises he was making.

  Ignis startled when Noct dropped to his knees and pushed the lace aside to expose his erection to the air, a warm hand immediately circling it and stroking luxuriously.

  “Ohh…” Ignis moaned softly, unable to look away as Noct peered up through the fringe of his hair and flicked his tongue out, the tip giving kittenish licks to his turgid flesh.  “G…Gods!” Ignis gasped, overwhelmed, his hands reaching down to tentatively sweep through Noct’s hair, groaning at the silky softness of it as it slipped through his fingers.  Noct crawled forward, urging Ignis back until his back was flush with the tile wall of his bathroom, mouth never leaving him, tongue laving the hot skin of his shaft as he twitched and jumped in Noct’s palm.  Ignis’ head hit the wall with a resounding thud as Noct suckled the head into his hot wet mouth, his breath coming in harsh little pants.

  The onslaught of his orgasm barrelling down on him, Ignis’ hips canted forward involuntarily and Noct let out a growling moan around his length, reverberating down to Ignis’ toes and settling into his gut.  He was thoroughly overwhelmed.  He was exposed, wearing lingerie, something he had never dared do in front of anyone else.  Yet here he was in a custom made piece, the Prince of Lucis, the object of his fantasies, on his knees in Ignis’ bathroom, sucking his cock, like he wanted to, like he was enjoying it.  It was too much for his overheated brain to take, his body taking over. 

  Noct’s name became a litany, a prayer on his tongue as his Prince reduced him to a moaning mess, his mouth wrapped around him securely, drool pooling at the corners of his swollen lips, a sight that shoved Ignis closer to the abyss.  Noct’s other hand cupped his tightening balls and Ignis lost all sense of control, his hips bucking wildly, hearing his own visceral growl as he came in hot spurts down Noct’s throat.

  Legs quivering, he sank to the floor, hands seeking Noct’s face to gently stroke as he peppered his cheeks and lips with kisses in thanks.  He didn’t realise he was sobbing until Noct peered at him in concern and wiped the tears away.

  “Hey,” Noct began, voice rough.  He cleared his throat and tried again.  “Are you ok, Iggy?” he asked quietly as he searched Ignis’ bleary gaze.

  “I…thank you,” was all that would come from his own mouth.

  Noct chuckled, a dark sound that echoed in the bathroom, “pretty sure there’s no need to thank me, I kinda enjoyed that, like really enjoyed it.”  He stroked Ignis’ flushed cheek, “and I wanna do it again and again…”

  Ignis blinked slowly, digesting that information, “really?” he asked, his voice sounding so small and uncertain, so unlike his usual self.

  “Really,” Noct said quietly, “absolutely and completely.”  Ignis blushed and ducked his head, Noct leaned forward, hand to Ignis’ chin and tilted his face back up, “you are…amazing, sexy, smart, funny, kind, and did I mention sexy?”

  “Noct,” Ignis admonished, slightly scandalised.  He gasped when Noct captured his lips, hands in his hair, melting him all over again.  Ignis fisted his hands in Noct’s shirt, trying to ground himself, a little whine escaping as Noct’s tugged him closer, tongue delving into Ignis’ mouth, curling with his own.

  When Noct pulled back, Ignis chased his mouth, then felt his cheeks heat as he realised what he had done.  Noct stroked his thumb over Ignis’ kiss swollen lower lip, “can we get off the floor?”

  Ignis grimaced, “Gods, I…”

  “Iggy, calm down, I just thought we might be more comfy somewhere else,” Noct chuckled, rising and tugging Ignis to his feet.

  “Right,” Ignis murmured and allowed himself to be led to the bedroom.  Swallowing nervously, he reached out, fingers twitching to touch Noctis.  He halted, his eyes flicking up to Noct’s stormy blue.  Noct grabbed his hand and laid it flat over his chest, Ignis groaned, a low rumble in his throat.  “Noct,” he whispered.

  Noct leaned forward, his lips to Ignis’ ear, “undress me?”

  Ignis groaned again, “that is hardly going to help me calm down, Noct.”

  Noctis threw his head back, laughing, “and there’s the Iggy I know and love…” his voice trailing off as he realised what he’d said.  “Ahh…”

 Ignis stood stock still, stunned and unable to move or speak.  Gaping at Noct, Ignis shut his mouth with a snap, tugged Noct close and pressed his lips to Noct’s forcefully.  His Prince encircled his waist, fingers pulling at the ties around his back and releasing them slowly.  Ignis snaked his hands between their bodies and fumbled with the buttons on Noct’s shirt, a frustrated whine falling from his mouth as he found himself less deft and more bumbling idiot.

  He’d never been so completely out of his depth before, not even in the bedroom.  But this was Noctis, his Prince, the man he’d spent far too long and so many nights dreaming about.

  “Gods…I shouldn’t,” he began, moving his hands from Noct’s shirt.

  “No, don’t,” Noct whispered, placing his hands over Ignis’ and pulling them back to where they had been.  “You want to, I know you do…I want you too.”  Noct took a deep breath, his eyes meeting Ignis’, a decision flitting through his expression.  “I have wanted you for so long and unless I have this completely wrong, I think you want me too…don’t you?”  The last part so hesitant and quiet that Ignis almost missed it as he tried to take in the rest of what Noct had said.

  Ignis nodded, unable to speak through the desert that his throat had turned into.  He decided on action, fingers moving to the last few buttons on Noct’s shirt, slipping them free and running his hands up his Prince’s bared torso.  He felt the shiver that ran over Noct’s skin, dipping his head to kiss at defined clavicles.  Noct gave out a sharp gasp, then his hands were in Ignis’ hair, tugging his face up, their mouths meeting again.  Ignis’ hands were roaming of their own volition, taking in the curves and dips of Noct’s chest and stomach, feeling the muscles fluttering under his fingertips.  He let his hands coast up Noct’s pectorals, finding the hard little nubs of his nipples, thumbs brushing over them as his tongue flicked and curled with Noct’s.

  When Ignis pulled back, breath coming in hard gasps, his eyes roved down over Noct’s form, the newly defined abdominals, the jut of his hips, little faint trail of hair peeking from his pants.  Ignis wanted to nuzzle that hair.

  “You are beautiful,” Ignis whispered, his fingers tracing circles over Noct’s warm flesh.

  Noct groaned, shrugging his shirt off and tossing it to the side, his hands ghosting over Ignis’ shoulders and then releasing the tie around his neck, gently grasping the butterfly wings and placing them with Ignis’ other gifts on the bed.  It left him completely naked to Noct’s hungry gaze, flushing down his chest, eyes lowered.  Ignis trailed his hands down Noct’s stomach, dragging his blunt nails just above the waistband of Noct’s pants.  He glanced up to see Noct watching him intently.  Stormy blue eyes darkened as Ignis found the button and slipped it free, his knuckles brushing over Noct’s erection as he pulled the zip down.  Ignis hooked his fingers in the waistband, pulling both pants and underwear down in once swift move, Noct kicking them away, twisting Ignis and laying him on the bed before crawling up over him.

  “Gods!” Noct exclaimed as he rutted against Ignis, hands tangling in Ignis’ soft ash brown hair.  The Advisor lost his mind at the fire racing through his veins, his legs dropping open to wrap around Noct’s waist, Noct’s hand gripping into a thigh and holding him in place as he ground against Ignis’ weeping cock.

  Ignis felt all constraint drop away, every reservation falling by the wayside, his hands coasting up Noct’s back, revelling in the play of muscles as his Prince undulated above him.  Noct used his free hand to pull Ignis’ glasses from their tenuous perch on his nose and placed them gently on the nightstand.  Ignis blinked to adjust to the fuzziness, Noct grinning at the slightly cross-eyed look he got.  It was adorable.  And kinda sexy.

  “Please, I want…please,” Ignis begged, his voice rough, several octaves lower than usual, sending a delicious thrill through Noct, curling his toes.  Ignis rarely asked for anything, let alone begged and Noct found he wasn’t willing to ever say no to him, especially as he sounded so needy.

  Noct shuffled back, kneeling between Ignis’ legs and coaxing him up to settle in his lap, “do you have lube?” he asked, his nose pressed into Ignis’ hair.

  Ignis inhaled sharply, then nodded shakily, “the drawer,” he whispered with a tilt of his head.

  “You’re sure?” Noct questioned, reaching for the bottle Ignis had stashed away.

  Ignis gave a frustrated whine, rolling his hips. 

  “I’ll take that as a yes,” Noct chuckled, then groaned himself as Ignis gripped his shoulders and ground down harder.  Flipping the cap on the lube, he coated his fingers, warming them and spreading the fluid, he reached behind Ignis, sliding them down the cleft of his ass until he found the clenching ring.  He circled it teasingly, then prodded gently, Ignis’ rim accepting the intrusion.

  Ignis dropped his head to Noct’s shoulder, “fuck,” he swore harshly as Noct pushed his finger in as far as the second knuckle.  Noct halted, concerned until Ignis rolled his hips, effectively fucking himself on Noct’s digit, eager for more.  Noct slid another in and curled them together, seeking the spot that would send Ignis into the stratosphere.  He knew he’d found it when Ignis bit down on his shoulder, holding back his cry, rocking his hips fitfully.

  Ignis’ ass was practically sucking Noct’s fingers in, opening for him wider with every scissoring motion he made, his walls fluttering and clutching.  Ignis’ breaths came shallow and fast, clinging to Noct as if he thought he would shatter if he let go.  Noct used his free hand to stroke Ignis’ cheek, his mouth forming a little ‘oh’ of quiet surprise as Ignis tilted his head and sucked two of his fingers into his mouth, Ignis tongue curling around and exploring, his teeth scraping over the pads, a tingle shuddering down Noct’s spine.  Noct watched in utter fascination, trying to keep up the rhythm of his other hand in Ignis’ ass as he was entranced by the sight of Ignis sucking his fingers like he was sucking cock.  A spike of hot hard desire shot through his gut, moaning as Ignis flashed his gaze down over Noct’s face, as debauched as he’d ever seen him, better than any fantasy could possibly be.

  It took every scrap of Noct’s control to hold back from claiming Ignis right then and there, driving up into him until he hears him sing his passion out into the room.  He trembles from the strain of holding back, still working Ignis open, another finger joining the other two, Ignis sucking his fingers into his throat.  It felt sinfully amazing.

  “Ignis,” Noct murmured, eyes fixed on the shrinking ring of green around blown pupils.  Ignis hummed around his fingers, lashes fluttering as Noct nailed his prostate relentlessly, Ignis’ hips stuttering forward and back erratically, drool pooling at the corners of his reddened mouth.  Noct took in every detail of Ignis’ lust addled face, swollen lips wrapped around his fingers, little freckles that he thought of more as beauty marks almost hidden by the flush on his face, the slope of his jaw, soft hair swept to the side, elegant eyebrows raised as he sucked down again, gag reflex firing before Noct felt his throat convulse around his fingers.  He bit back the growl of pleasure as Ignis rocked against him, rubbing his chest against Noct’s sensually, feline and sinuous.

  Ignis pulled off his fingers with a wet lewd pop, tongue flicking out to tease the tips, eyes locked on Noct’s.  “Please, I need you,” Ignis murmured, hoarse.

  “Oh baby, you can have me,” he whispered back, pulling his fingers free of Ignis’ stretched hole.  He grabbed the discarded bottle, squirting lube into his palm and Ignis lifted himself to give him room to coat his cock with it.  He lined up and Ignis gripped his shoulders as he sank down, not halting until he was fully seated, panting as he stilled.  Noct held Ignis hips in desperation, Ignis’ tight heat threatening to tip him over the edge before he’d really gotten to experience him properly.  “Astrals, Ignis, you feel…fuck,” he groaned, voice almost a whisper.

  Ignis let out a shaky laugh, swallowed by his own groan as Noct rocked up into him slowly, “you feel divine,” the green eyed man gasped.  Ignis wrapped one long leg around his waist, the other he hiked up over Noct’s shoulder, hands tangled in Noct’s raven locks as he threw his head back and exposed the taut line of his throat for Noct’s lips.  Ignis canted his hips, Noct driving up into him deeper with each thrust, Ignis clenching around him.  “Oh Noct,” Ignis moaned clutching Noct’s shoulders, fingers digging in, completely giving himself over to his Prince.  Noctis moved his hands to Ignis’ hips, pulling and pushing, grinding them together slowly, trying to make it last as long as he could.  He felt the warm wetness of Ignis leaking over their stomachs, the Advisor letting out a loud gasp and clenching tightly as the head of Noct’s cock rubbed over the bundle of nerves inside Ignis’ ass.  Noct grinned through clenched teeth, rolling his hips up knowing he’d found it again when Ignis cried out, his voice hoarse, fingers clutching and releasing sporadically.

  Ignis leaned back, planting a hand behind him on the bed, hips rocking fitfully forcing Noct into a faster rhythm and giving him a view of Ignis completely undone, his weeping cock bouncing with each thrust, stomach muscles flexing as he undulated in Noct’s lap, sweat beading on his flushed skin.  After a decidedly sharp thrust from Noct, Ignis’ arm gave out and his shoulders thudded onto the bed, his back curved as Noct kept his hips in place one hand shifting to the back of Ignis’ thigh that was pressed against his stomach and chest.  Ignis fisted his hands in the covers, biting his lower lip, head tipped back and Noct couldn’t help himself.  He shifted and leaned over Ignis, planting his hands either side of his lover’s head and driving into Ignis with complete lack of control. 

  It wasn’t going to last, neither of them able to slow down and just savour, that would be for other times, because Gods be dammed if anything would stop them from enjoying each other over and over.  With a deep visceral growl Noct pounded Ignis into the bed, watching as green eyes fluttered open, his gaze so open and loving Noct wanted to weep.

  A long fingered hand cupped Noct’s flushed cheek, their eyes locked, “Noct, I…I can’t…I need to…” Ignis stuttered breathlessly, eyes pleading.

  “Me too,” Noct groaned, thrusting harder as Ignis dropped his leg from Noct’s shoulder to his waist, locking his ankles behind his back, arms reaching up to tug Noct down over his chest.  Ignis sucked his tongue into his mouth, hands grasping at Noct’s sweat damp hair as Noct gripped hold of Ignis’ shoulder for purchase.  Ignis could feel his cock trapped between their stomachs, pulsing as his stomach clenched and tightened, release impending his thighs quivering as he threw his head back, mouth dropped open.  “Mine,” Noct growled in his ear possessively, hips rocking in a staccato as he chased their orgasms.

  “Yes!” Ignis cried out, “yours,” spilling onto his stomach as Noct caught hold of his face and stared down at him, watching pleasure roll over his features.  The beauty of it tipped Noct over the edge, painting Ignis’ insides with his own seed, his groan of Ignis’ name lost in the slap of skin.

  Letting his weight drop over Ignis, Noct panted harshly as his hips ground into Ignis, riding out the last waves of his orgasm, Ignis peppering his face with soft sweet kisses.  Blood rushing in his ears, he almost missed Ignis’ quiet whisper of “I love you.”

  Shifting to his elbows tiredly, Noct smiled down at Ignis, “I love you too.”

  Ignis’ unabashed smile could have lit the room.  “Shall I try on something else?”  The coy little glance Ignis gave him was something he wanted to burn into his memory forever.

  Noct’s cock twitched back to life still snug inside Ignis, “Gods, you are gonna kill me,” he groaned capturing a pair of smirking lips with his own.


End file.
